


Cajuína

by killj0yx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Song: Cajuína, naruto tem DID, no beta we die like men, o sasuke também fuma, sasuke toca violão, sei lá eu realmente gosto muito dessa fic, sorry - Freeform, tem um pouco de menor de idade bebendo sim mas é bem pouco eu juro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Sobre lembranças e a última música que Naruto tocou.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cajuína

Estava bêbado, isso era fato. Não fazia parte dos meus planos, ou talvez fizesse, não importa. Detesto a embriaguez, ter meus sentidos turvados e minha percepção confundida. Mas andei fazendo isso cada vez mais e mais, e não por uma questão social de adolescentes imbecis, mas sim porque a sobriedade se tornou insuportável. 

Nunca fui uma pessoa negativa. Qualquer um que me conheça, inclusive, pode garantir que sou otimista até demais — será que otimismo em excesso faz mal? O que posso fazer? Preciso me manter no jogo, não posso sucumbir à minha tristeza. Não posso ser dominado, e é facílimo deixar-se levar pelas angústias da vida. 

Pelos meus pais, que eu nunca conheci; por Jiraya, que foi assassinado; por Sakura, que sempre brincou com os meus sentimentos; por todos aqueles que não gostam de mim; pelo monstro maldito que reside aqui dentro; por Sasuke. 

É fácil demais deixar-se levar por Sasuke.

Mas como não o fazer? Como, se o violão preto e envernizado não para de me encarar do outro lado do quarto? Como, se a foto de seu rosto me segue para todos os cantos? Como, se ele está em todo lugar? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Aqui, ali, acolá. Lendo na minha cama, comprando remédios na farmácia, do meu lado no restaurante de lámen, deitado no quintal do orfanato. 

Eu queria poder apagar sua existência. De verdade, ele me arruinou. Ah, bastardo maldito, por que o deixei me arrastar para o fundo do poço? Maldito, maldito, mil vezes maldito! Como eu gostaria de odiá-lo. Minha vida seria tão mais leve — e tão mais infeliz. O que eu teria feito se Sasuke Uchiha não tivesse estado ao meu lado? 

Ele era tão solitário quanto eu, mas infinitamente mais colérico. Aqueles olhos opacos viram mais horrores do que alguém deveria ver, e ninguém nunca o culpou por ser do jeito que era. Mas havia algo mais além; Sasuke era pura melancolia. Era seu destino, sua sina.

Ele sempre foi amaldiçoado.

Sasuke era quebrado. Ele era um monte de cacos de vidro colados de qualquer jeito na forma de um garoto. Era frio, vazio, desolado. A única chama que brilhava dentro de si, a única coisa que o mantinha nesse mundo, era o ódio. Puro, visceral, grotesco e mortal como tinha que ser. Era um ódio justificável, muito embora a maioria das pessoas achasse exagero.

Só que a maioria das pessoas só sabia da pontinha do iceberg. Creio que eu era o único que tinha ciência do tamanho do problema que Sasuke Uchiha representava. 

Nós éramos polos completamente opostos, sem nada em comum apesar da dor inacabável que residia dentro de nós. Ele, que teve os pais assassinados brutalmente pelo próprio irmão, que sofrera anos e anos de abusos impensáveis, que não conseguia controlar sua própria destruição. E eu, que nem tinha uma família, que dividia meu corpo com um monstro, que não era capaz de conter uma raiva cuja fonte eu desconhecia.

Mas Sasuke nunca me viu como um monstro. Acho que isso foi o que o diferiu de todos, o que o tornou tão especial. Foi isso e foi o reconhecimento. Havia eu nele e ele em mim. Diferentemente de Shikamaru, que nunca me julgou e era meu amigo, Sasuke, além disso, me compreendia em minha totalidade. Ele era em quem em podia confiar, e eu era em quem ele podia confiar. Porque nos entendíamos. No caos, na morbidez, no desespero, na dor e na loucura. 

E na música também. Sasuke adorava música. A razão dos seus raríssimos sorrisos era seu violão e seu leque de canções. Ele tinha uma boa voz para cantar, apesar de não parecer. Gastei inúmeras tardes da minha vida só escutando-o, voz e violão. A música era o que mais tinha de humano em Sasuke. 

Mas, enquanto eu conheci Jiraya e fui morar com ele, Sasuke continuou sozinho. Enquanto eu expandia meus horizontes e conhecia novas pessoas, ele se fechava cada vez mais. Enquanto eu me entendia comigo mesmo, ele afundava na própria mente. 

No fundo, Sasuke Uchiha sempre esteve marcado para morrer. 

Ele veio um dia, não muito depois da morte de Jiraya, e deixou o violão comigo. Não fazia o menor sentido. Eu não o compreendia.

— Você nunca foi a Kyuubi pra mim, cê sabe disso, né? — Ele perguntou, casualmente, entre um trago e outro do seu cigarro. 

— Eu sei. Às vezes eu preciso me convencer de que não sou ela, mas eu tô ligado.

— Você tem medo? De se perder um dia? 

— Acho que sim. Acho que todo mundo tem. Seria muito fácil pra mim. 

— Eu não gosto dos remédios. — Ele disse, do nada. — Não gosto deles.

— É, nem eu, me deixam meio zoado, mas fazer o quê? Eu não posso ficar sem tomar ou então a Kyuubi assume o controle. 

— Eu me sinto desatento, sei lá. Não quero mais eles. 

— Você tem medo de se perder?

Sasuke ficou quieto, estranhamente quieto. Tragou, soltou a fumaça e observou conforme ela se espalhava pelo meu quarto. E então ele deu um sorriso. Não era o sorriso do violão, um sorriso puro apesar de triste. Era um sorriso errado. Errado, sujo, quebrado, mórbido. De pura dor. 

Era um sorriso sincero demais. 

— Eu já me perdi.

Ele não respondeu minhas outras perguntas, só ficou lá, fumando. Foi embora, e voltou no dia seguinte, porque queria tocar. Eu disse para levar o violão de volta, mas ele apenas falou que “daria tudo errado”. O que daria errado ele nunca disse. Sasuke era assim mesmo: de poucas palavras e enigmático. Ele afinou o instrumento — mesmo que já estivesse afinado — e dedilhou umas notas aleatórias antes de me encarar.

Nunca gostei de quem consegue despir sua alma com o olhar. Sasuke tinha essa capacidade, e era extremamente incômodo. Eu era como um livro aberto para ele. E ainda que eu o conhecesse melhor do que qualquer um, ainda que eu fosse seu único amigo, ele continuava sendo uma grande incógnita na minha vida. 

— Eu gosto muito dessa música. Quero te ensinar ela. É a minha preferida.

Precisei de uma semana para aprendê-la. Uma semana de Sasuke Uchiha praticamente morando na minha casa, demasiadamente focado em me ensinar a tocar a bendita música. Por algum motivo, aquilo era importante para ele. Tanto que, em um momento de frustração, quando eu disse que nem ferrando conseguiria tocar a canção, ele simplesmente começou a chorar. E chorava, chorava. 

Foi a primeira e única vez que o vi chorar daquele jeito. Eu já tinha visto Sasuke em seus piores momentos; já tinha visto ele se mutilar, já tinha escutado os gritos desesperados que ele dava enquanto dormia, já tinha visto ele cortando a pele dos braços com as próprias unhas, já tinha visto ele arrancar os cabelos. Já tinha o visto chorar — poucas vezes, mas já.

Mas nunca como se estivesse condenado. Nunca como se fosse definitivo. 

Quando eu finalmente consegui me entender com o violão, Sasuke deu um sorriso aliviado e foi embora da minha casa. Novamente, tentei o convencer a levar o violão, mas ele negou. 

— Não se esqueça dessa música, okay?

— Não vou.

— Continue treinando. Música é treino.

— Eu sei, Sasuke. 

— Quem sabe um dia você me alcança. — Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos melancólicos. — Mas eu espero que não.

— Que coisa mais cruel e mesquinha. 

— Vai por mim, você não vai querer me alcançar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. 

— Eu deixei um recado no violão. Digo, num bilhete que tá dentro do violão. Você vai ter que esperar duas horas pra ler, mas vai ler.

— Duas horas? É muito.

— Deixa de ser impaciente. Vai no mercado, chama a Sakura pra sair, sei lá. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai esperar.

— Porra, Sasuke. — Eu acabei resmungando. — Além do mais, a Sakura nunca sairia comigo.

— Só promete logo.

— Eu não te entendo.

— Promete?

Eu suspirei.

— Prometo.

Sasuke virou de costas e partiu. E eu esperei duas horas cravadas no relógio para enfiar minha mão no oco do instrumento e puxar de lá um bilhete, meu estômago sendo corroído pela ansiedade. 

“Naruto, espero que você saiba que é o único com quem eu me importo e o único que fez meus dias suportáveis. Espero que você nunca se esqueça do quão incrível é — mesmo que eu nunca tenha te dito isso. Estou torcendo por você. Eu sei que você consegue vencer o seu monstro. Você é o sujeito mais irritante, cabeça-dura e perseverante do mundo, eu não duvido de nada. Não tente me alcançar, eu já estou fundo demais para você conseguir me puxar. Obrigado por ser o Sol que me forneceu luz para brilhar, ainda que nada nessa vida seja duradouro.”

Não muito tempo depois, a polícia me ligou, porque eu era o contato mais recente do celular dele. No dia seguinte, na primeira página do jornal da nossa cidadezinha, havia uma foto e uma manchete dizendo que, na noite anterior, Sasuke Uchiha, de dezessete anos de idade, tinha cometido suicídio. Ele tomou todo um vidro cheio de antidepressivos e então atirou na própria cabeça. Ninguém sabia dizer onde ele arranjou uma arma, mas o que isso importava? 

Por isso que é difícil não se deixar levar por Sasuke Uchiha. Porque, no momento que ele morreu, a parte boa de mim se foi para sempre. O bem dentro do mal sumiu. Sobrou apenas a perdição. 

Fico feliz de, pelo menos, não ter sido tomado. Fico feliz de poder afirmar que sou o Naruto Uzumaki, e não a Kyuubi. Uma vitória, ao menos. Otimismo, certo? Otimismo é tudo o que me resta.

E foi por isso, também, que, mesmo bêbado, peguei o violão de Sasuke e sentei na grade da varanda. Afinei-o, como ele me ensinou a fazer, e dedilhei uns acordes aleatórios, como ele fazia. E toquei a única música que sabia, aquela que ele me ensinou. Aquela canção que escondia dentro de si um poço de angústia. Aquela música que era tão importante para ele.

Quando deixei meu corpo pender para fora da varanda do prédio, levei o violão comigo. Assim como eu e assim como Sasuke, ele também estava amaldiçoado. 

E pensar que minhas últimas palavras seriam “a cajuína cristalina em Teresina”.

**Author's Note:**

> desculpa


End file.
